


Chronicles of the Moon

by Johnsdatter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Nishinoya Yuu, Female Sugawara Koushi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: The Story of the Goddess Kenma, Lady of the Moon and one of the eldest gods, Sister of Yuu of the Sun and the Gods of Balance, Tooru and Hajime. These are her actions, her motives, her emotions, and her greatest trial, the nightly fight against darkness she faces whos force constantly grows stronger.The moon affects so many things, is she goes dark all will be lost as a god gone dark never returns to themself, so she remains strong as long a she can, for the sake of all. Yet it does seem futile, because in the end it will become stronger than her and she will go dark, and night will reign.But is eternal night so bad? For her? No, it makes her stronger, but for those of the day and the humans of her world whom she protects and has for so long, it will be devastating in so many ways.And yet, her greatest regret is not to those she harmed, not to her sister whom nearly died in her eternal night, but to her companion, for she'd promised she'd never leave him.But Fate seemed adamant to prove her wrong
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	1. 1st Chronicle

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of what happens will be inspired by songs I listen to or things I've watch, you'll find there are a lot of similarities between Kenma and Luna (from mlp). I've never liked the most recent gen of mlp much, but I love Luna's character and things people have made online for her. so there will be some similarities that you'll notice, but this is it's own stoory, so they only help give me inspiration.

Looking up from her handiwork, under the light of the moon a young woman with pale golden hair and matching eyes stood up. Her eyes scanning the darkness until she spotted the pull, glowing as she made way to it. Like many gods, the babe she looked down at was of Haikyuu, the great creator deity. It had been playing around with the liquid on Vollia and in turn a new god had been born from two humans as the god of water. And this child was bound to the moon somehow. The goddess smiled, reaching down and picking up the sleeping child with a fuzz of black hair on his head. She breathed out over him in a breath of shimmering silver, waking him. He stayed quiet and calm in her arms, different from the squirming in his sleep that he’d done when she’d first spotted him from the palace. His eyes glowed blue but stayed hazel in color as he giggled. She smiled and touched their noses, hushing him as she set him down.

“I will know you well in the future young god, I’m sure even at your age you can sense our bond. You will be my eternal companion, so be patient until you reach maturity.” she pet his head and he pushed into it while yawning, falling asleep once again as she left the tiny and poor human’s home. She kept watch on the growing god with a troublesome smirk and hair that defied all logic. At maturity, on his birthday the mortal village celebrated since it had become known that he was a god on his 18th birthday after saving them. He stood and watched her come through the crowd, smiling softly, the mortals all on their knees.

He’d pulled two aging mortals over to her and smiled. “Goddess, these are my parents.”

“We’ve met several times as you grew, I thank you for being so good to Tetsurou.” she bowed her head to the couple, an immense sign of respect from a god to ANY mortal. They bowed in turn, shocked the traveler that came to their home sometimes was one of those oldest goddesses in all Vollia.

“It’s an honor for you to show yourself to us Goddess, and while he’s plenty of trouble, we love him deeply.” the mother smirked, the god pouting some at the jab but was still happy.

“Well this is his home, it will become sacred to Tetsurou. But I’m not here to take and not give.” a glow grew from her palm and she held a gold trident in her hands, holding it out to the god of water. “My own scythe is crafted from moonlight, this was made from Moon God Iron I gave the makers myself. Forged in the sea as it appropriate for the God of Water. Take it up when you are ready to join the pantheon and leave a mortal’s life behind.”

“You told me as a baby that we are eternal companions, Kenma. I’ve spent many nights in my life already short lifetime watching you, waiting until I could be by your side. Keep the trident with you Kenma for now, I will stay with my parents until they pass through to the underworld. Then I will join you and take my birthright.” he bowed and the moon goddess curtsied, hair nearly all black with the small crescent moon visible in the sky. She disappeared after that, waiting another number of years and smiling when the god walked into her workroom. He talked long into the night with her, only bidding goodbye to go to the ocean where he’d make his palace at the dawn.

As a main god in Vollia’s several Pantheons, he was not the head god total but within the country Nekoma’s patheon, he was the head god to them. All gods were worshipped, but certain gods were more so than others. In different area’s of the world this caused some gods to take up residence in those countries and it creed separate pantheons. But there was still the palace of the first two goddesses that Haikyuu ever created, The Palace of the Sisters was where Kenma often resided with Yuu, goddess of the sun, thus it was where most godly gatherings took place. “I don’t know why you don’t take a lover sister, the night is lonely.”

“I have Tetsurou, I don’t need a lover the way you need it Yuu.” Kenma would often huff when they were within their home alone, which despite everything was a common occurrence. No matter what, unless there was a multipantheon celebration or meeting, the palace was empty but for the sisters and the few minor gods, goddesses, and creatures keeping it clean. “You seem quite satisfied with Asahi.”

“For a god of ‘nature and the wilds’ he’s so MILD.” she groaned, leaning on her arms on the railing and sticking her tongue out, facing the breeze as Kenma sat on a bench against the railing, looking down at the large handheld loom she normally had with her. “But I like that, he’s generally unaffected by my flares and outbursts and can calm me down. But why don’t you try it with Tetsurou? He’s very attractive and would do anything for you. Pretty sure he wants this himself anyways.” she snorted, Kenma just blew a piece of hair out of her face and undid a few knots that had gotten messed up carefully, not answering.

“It’s been several centuries Kenma, you know what we need? Some help, like our own minor gods to help us with our duties.” she exclaimed, stand and it sparked an interest in Kenma, who looked over curiously.

“It would be nice to have someone help me weave moonlight, it’s a bit annoying and time consuming to capture and weave moonlight into strands and then also weave it on my loom.” she murmured. “But I’m not going to have a kid just for that.”

“Then let’s both find a mortal or demigod we like and make them a god of light, each our own. They can meet the rest of the gods together hopefully.”

“ . . . ok, but first isn’t the hunting goddess supposed to be joining the main gods soon?”

“Yeah, she’s a daughter of Kyoshi, but most don’t really know who her father is yet.”

“Hmm, I think It’ll be Hajime.” Yuu blinked at Kenma, shocked.

“Waht?! As in Hajime one of the gods of balance? No way! He’s so loyal to Tooru, if it’s either of them it’d be Tooru. The guy is always flirting with every other person they meet.”

“Wanna bet?” Kenma asked, one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on her lips. Yuu grinned, ever accepting of a challenge.

“Ok, if her father is Tooru then I get to choose your moonlight god.”

“And I get your throne for a year.” 

“Deal!”

The young goddess with darker skin and black stood next to Kyoshi, looking nervous and only 14 years old. But she was beautiful, she’d be gorgeous when she was full grown and many of them realzied it. Kyoshi had to go back to her husband Daichi and several gods made their move on the youth during that time, she was very nervous and unsure how to deal with the attention. The entrance of two very reclusive gods who weren’t often seen unless one of the two sisters held a get together, they were as old as the sisters and two of their closest friends. The Gods of Balance, Tooru and Hajime’s very presence demanded respect of everyone there. They all stopped and bowed as they entered, the gods around the shock still goddess backed away and she jumped, starting to bow like the rest but a hand was placed under her chin as Tooru forced her to stand tall, chin up. “You’re a goddess and a member of the main pantheon, you are the daughter of Kyoshi and myself, you bow to no one except the few who deserve your respect.” Hajime spoke, petting her head, her cheeks turning pink as she smiled, nodding and standing close to her father happily.

The moment was broken by a long whining groan from Yuu as Kenma smirked. “Aww! I can’t believe Kenma was right!”

“You two still making bets on things?” Tooru chuckled.

“Yeah and I said that Hajime was your father, Yuu thought it was Tooru if it was either of you.” Kenma snickered, standing and yuu got up, pouting but letting the moon goddess lay down on her couch-like throne.

“Ooh? So _that’s_ what you bet, for how long?” Tooru asked, ever the lover of gossip, smirking as Hajime rolled his eyes.

“A year.” Yuu grumbled, moving to the rest of the party as things got back into the swing of things. Kenma noticed that the god of wind was watching the young goddess who now stuck close to her father but looked uncomfortable and unsure, she smirked and dropped her head over the edge of the couch, waiting a few moments until Tetsurou noticed her and he followed her gaze to the brooding god. He grinned and walked over to his friend as Kenma got up, walking outside, mostly blonde hair with black roots mimicking the near fullness of the moon. Later as she’d thought, the girl had come outside to get away and take a breath, not seeing her sitting on one of the couches.

“Stuffy isn’t it.” she jumped and eyes going wide at the sight of Kenma, bowed deeply. “I don’t really care that much about formalities, after all I came outside for the same reason.”

“. . . but you’re one of the oldest gods in existence, don’t you- uh-” she trailed off.

“Yuu loves parties, but it’s her nature. She’s bright, vibrant, loves people, she’s the sun and everything that means. People are attracted to her. I’m the moon and the very opposite of that, people come to me seeking reprieve and solace, they don't seek warmth from the moon but a break from the day. So no, I don’t really like parties that much, and I’m more than happy to be a listening ear. I was a young and new goddess too once you know.” she giggled and walked over. “I don’t think I properly introduced myself, I’m Kenma.”

“Oh, I’m Keiji, it’s a pleasure Lady Moon.”

“Kenma’s fine, like I said I don’t really care much about formalities. The pleasure is all mine Keiji.”

“You’re not going to ask why I left my own party?” she asked nervously. 

“Kyoshi quite likes parties but you seem more like Hajime, he and I have spend a number of godly gathers alone outside. He’s not one for these functions sometimes, thought he’s fine is Kyotani is around because it leads to an all out-”

“GET I’M HAJIME!” “DON’T THINK YOU CAN JUST-” the shouts were cut off by screams and excited shouts. Kenma started laughing. 

“It usually leads to an all out arm wrestling competition, he’s yet to be beaten.” Keiji giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand. It dropped into her lap after that, the reason for her unsureness and nervousness coming out.

She was supposed to choose a god to marry by the time she turned 19 and she didn’t know how to choose someone. It was apart of being the daughter of Kyoshi, a goddess of family, and she’d told her daughter that she’d know who the right person was but she didn’t know what that meant. “Please, Yuu has Asahi as a lover everyone knows, but you and the water god Tetsurou, how did you know you were meant to be together?”

“Well for one when he was born I felt it and felt the pull that I have over the ocean tied to a singular being, but, and even my sister doesn’t know this, the new moon, the only day I basically get a break on, we’re normally either here or in his palace doing everything I say that our relationship is not. We’re not married but we will always be eternal companions, he’s one of the few gods who truely knows me for me and I knew he would when he was born. What Kyoshi was talking about is that instinctive feeling an older god will feel towards the one they're supposed to be with. You’re young, you’ll know it after spending some time with them but two things to keep in mind, there is a god who’s felt a pull towards you in some form. Mine was so strong and sudden that I immediately went to Tetsurou and he was a newborn babe, others will have one that grows stronger over time and crests at maturity, that’s what happened with Yuu when she finally sought out Asahi. And two, someone you just need a little push in the right direction, took me kicking Kyoshi off a balcony to get her to finally admit what she felt for Daichi.” Keiji giggled at that but Kenma smirked, poking her side with her foot and nodding upwards.

Keiji followed the gesture to the figures of Tetsurou and Koutarou on a roof a few away, not facing the two goddess and just talking, their figures strong in the direct light of the moon. Keiji looked back at Kenma curiously, Kenma was smiling knowingly. “He was watching from the background since you’d walked in, wanting to approach but not wanting to be like the other gods crowding around you. Marriage has been explained and described to me by some as binding and annoying, but with the right god it’s liberating. You’re the goddess of the hunt, you need to be able to go wherever you want and I’d say even just by logic, he’s probably the best choice.”

“I know I saw him but-”

“Maybe Koutarou rings a bell?” Kenma asked and her face lit up in recognition.

“The god of winds?”

“Yes, but he’s also the god of travelers. He’s everywhere all the time, never in one place for long, sounds like a good match for a goddess who’ll always be on the move.” she nodded, blushing a bit and got up, walking inside after bowing and thanking Kenma. Kenma stayed outside for a bit before going back in with a sigh to join the party once more.

She smirked as Tetsurou stood by her, Koutarou staying to the side but this time when a god came up to Keiji and she looked nervous, Koutarou huffed and walked over, pulling the goddess against him and blocking her from the god’s sight with his wing. Hajime watched and rolled his eyes, Kyoshi smiling happily from her spot dancing with her husband. During the night Hajime ended up leaning against a wall next to Kenma, Keiji and Koutarou were talking and she seemed to actually be enjoying herself now. “What’d you do?”

“What do you mean?” Kenma hummed, watching Tetsurou snarking off with Tooru at a few members of the Shiratorizawa pantheon, mostly Wakatoshi.

“ ‘people come to me seeking an open ear, a shoulder to cry on, reprieve from the struggles of the day’ ‘n all that right?” she glared at his imitation of her but huffed, he wasn’t wrong.

“Not quite what I said, she didn’t need a shoulder to cry on, just some advice and a willing listener.”

“Thought so,” he snorted, smirking as Kenma huffed “so what did you tell her? She's as stubborn as I am but she was very worried about making a good impression considering her parentage. Now she’s acting more like herself.”

“Just told her about the pull some older gods feel towards newer ones and who Koutarou was.” Kenma shrugged, now also smirking as Hajime laughed out loud.

“Wonder when the other gods will figure out how much of a matchmaker you are.”

“They won’t considering that the only time I matchmake is with couples who end up staying together and marrying happily, staying happy. I don’t do it often enough or obviously enough to get caught, all they normally need is a little push in the right direction, their attraction does the rest for me.” Kenma smirks wider as Hajime is leaning on his forearm on the wall, absolutely wheezing.

As it turned out, Keiji and Koutarou got married when she was 18 rather than waiting until she was nineteen. Kenma felt very satisfied at the wedding, having been asked to plan it (much to Tooru and Kyoshi’s dismay) by Keiji herself. Koutarou already had a personality that could shift in a split second, but around Keiji he was like a giant puppy, always looking to please and only to please. Tooru couldn’t understand why Hajime thought the situation was so funny and kept pouting every time they saw Kenma planning the two gods wedding, but Kenma was more than happy to plan it, often consulting Koutarou and Keiji on their thoughts every time she thought of something and also asked a few others gods for their help in it. The after party would be one of the greatest weddings in centuries, since Kyoshi and Daichi’s actually, but the wedding itself Keiji was more comfortable to be a small affair. So the guest list for the ceremony was kind of exclusive, but it was gorgeous. It was at the cliff where Keiji had first found her godly calling as a goddess of hunting and with Asahi’s help they’d grown Koutarou’s sacred flower in an arch towards the edge where Daichi would act as minister. Keiji was wearing a dress that Kenma had created with Kiyoko and Tadashi’s help. 

The goddess of beauty helped create the main dress shape and style, a neckline that went straight across in a bateau style, remaining sleeveless but there would be wrist cuffs Keiji wore. It went only down to her knees in the front, the back longer and ending at her ankles, a straight and fitted silhouette, the entire thing a base of pale blue-silver silk that looked almost white. He was quite proud that it fit a blindfolded Keiji perfectly on the first fitting. She didn’t want to actually see it until it was finished. With that done Tadashi and her went to work, the keeper of the stars (who also one of Kyoshi’s children though he became a god after studiying the stars during his human lifetime) added on dots of starlight over it, concentrated over her right hip and spreading out over the entire thing. Her veil was made of pure moonlight that Kenma had woven into thinner and delicate strands than she used for her tapestries, a similar shawl like thing attached to her waist by a cord of gold, her wrists with bracelets that adorned her arms up and down, and the large thing, Kenma wasn’t even sure what to call it, of sheer moonlight ended in a long train behind her. There a large silver garter on her upper thigh, a silver band of the purest silver Kenma could get her hands on, two more similar bands ready for later as gifts from Hajime and Kyoshi since it was Kyoshi who’d given up her crown of silver to have all three made. Yuu and Kenma sat in the front row during the wedding, and while not as fancy and dressed up as Keiji, Koutarou had been dressed by Kenma and Tetsurou’s combined efforts and in his long pants, a wrap over his shoulders that twisted down his arms regally, wings cleaned with a bright healthy sheen to them, he looked regal, similar gold bands over his own arms. Keiji, like all married goddesses, had her hair done up, signalling that she was no longer a maiden.

During the after party Hajime, instead of giving a speech as he was asked to, he stood up and opened his palm, Kyoshi standing up to be next to him and they had the couple come closer. “You’ll notice I no longer wear my crown, I gave it so that the power within it could be reused for a new purpose. Most all married gods have a symbol that is theirs and theirs alone, mine and Daichi’s because two crows flying together.”

“Tooru and I have always had our symbol of light and dark swirling together, so in honor as my daughter, we worked together to make you these. In their hands two crowns appeared, each meant to be worn of the brow. “The band on your thigh is meant to stay there, but it pairs with this.” Hajime placed the circlet made of a number of thin strands woven together to make a pair of wings curled around a circle with an oval like line cutting off the bottom of it, a pulled back bow inside a pair of wings. As a tearful Keiji let Hajime place hers on her forehead, Koutarou leaned over for Kyoshi to put one on his brow as well. She hugged her parents tearfully, hiccuping. 

“It’s alright to cry you know.” Kyoshi reminds her, silver hair pulled back like Keiji’s, but she still brushed the other’s bangs away.  
“I know but Kiyoko is frightening and told me not to mess up my makeup or else she’d kick my butt.” Keiji hiccuped again, a few tears falling as Kyoshi awed and held her daughter, people awwing as she cried, hair being pet by a softly smiling Hajime. Though when Koutarou moved towards them he glared fearfully at the wind god and got a few laughs for how he jumped back, gulping in fear. “Do-don’t scare my husband dad, he- he didn’t do anything wrong.” Keiji started bawling. “Skies I love him so much, sorry Kiyoko.” Koutarou hugged as the goddess of beauty only smiled and shook her head, clapping with everyone else as Koutarou used his wings to hide the crying goddess from sight, wiping her tear and waiting until she’d gotten ahold of herself again to release her.

“Why’d you call me here sister?” Yuu asked a number of year later in their palace. Kenma smiled at Yuu, pointing below and Yuu gasped at what they saw. Two young kids in a large city below, it was within the country of Johzenji, was bouncing around a courtyard, playing with the light of the early dawn, the only ones awake at the time. One had bright orange fluff for hair and matching eyes, the other had yellow eyes and short blonde hair, he was squinting around but smiling as he reflected the light early dawn light around him, keeping the stronger rays that the other was playing with away from him. And they were perfect to take and raise now since they looked to be orphans. “Let’s go!”

“No, we can’t just go down there as ourselves. Disguises first sister.” the currently black haired goddess stood, waves her hands over her dress made of delicate blues and silvers, changing it out for a simple peasant’s dress of a dark blue color, her hair pushed back by a matching headband. Yuu realized she was right and hid her aura, her own gown of reds, oranges, and gold changes out for a red dress similar to Kenma’s, her hair, strangely short by most people’s standards, was hidden in a bonnet of black lines with the red color. They appeared near the kids, a basket on Kenma’s arm as the linked arms and walked over. As soon as the orange haired kid stopped, the one who seemed to have difficulty seeing also stopped playing with the growing amount of light.

“No need to stop on our account, you looked like you were having fun.” Yuu smiled and they cringed, looking worried. 

“You’re not going to tell the orphanage workers are you?”

“Why does that scare you?” Kenma asked, sitting down next to the blonde kid, looking ahead and waiting for him to answer.

“ . . . everyone says that demigods have powers and stuff and go adventures, but I can’t see well.”

“Kei is smarter than me and I want to go on an adventure because it’s fun, but I’m not gonna leave him alone or make him go with me, he doesn’t like that but we both like to use our powers, so we try not to get caught.” the orange one replied next.

“They really are perfect sister.” Yuu murmured, smiling at her sister from her place crouched in front of the ginger.

“I’ve been watching them for a couple months now, I wouldn’t have called you and come down here if it wasn’t worth it.” Kenma sighed. “How about a different kind of adventure? One that’s not meant for demigods and has onyl as much adventure as you want.” they were both curious now, the sun was starting to rise and Kei looked over, eyes narrowed as he looked at her closely, eyes going wide at what he could see. “Tell me, what makes you worthy of what we offer.” Kenma asked, the kids were only 10 but she knew Kei was much more intelligent than even he let on, he was only impaired by his sight.

“ . . . Shoyo is fast, hardworking, he’s good at just about anything physical if he works at it some, but he’s naturally athletic.”

“I didn’t ask about Shoyo, I do not want someone like Shoyo, I asked you what makes you worthy.” Kenma corrected him, tone cold. Yuu frowned but Kei scowled back.

“I’m smart, I can work hard but I don’t like physical activity that much. I can do a task well if I know how even if I can’t see what I’m doing very well. But I can’t see well so that makes me seem worthless to people.”

“ . . . “ Kenma smiled a bit and put her hand over his eyes. “I don’t care about what other people say.” was all she said as she uncovered his eyes and stood, brushing her skirts out as he stared at her in understanding. She smirked at him and held out her hand, he hesitated in taking it.

“That sounds awesome but can my little sister Natsu come too? She’s got our powers too but she can’t use it well ye so she didn’t come with us.” Shoyo spoke up, eyes wide and hopeful.

“And my brother is all I have left and I don’t want to leave him, but I don’t know how he can help you.”

“Hmm, Koutarou!” the young woman shouted, one hand around her mouth. A few moments later, Yuu now standing with Shoyo’s hand in hers, a man landed hard on the ground and caused wind to blow around him, wings folding as he stood tall. “Fetch his brother and his sister and take them to our palace, I believe I have a solution to this problem.” Kenma turned and walked out, Yuu asking where she was going and Kenma only smirked in answer as she walked around a corner and disappeared in a shimmer of light as she did. 

“Kenma, what a sudden surprise.” Tetsurou smiled as she appeared in his home.

“You remember the boys I’ve been watching?”

“The blonde kid wanted to bring his brother along afterall?” he asked and she nodded, adding in about the younger sister.

“Could use someone to help me watch the tides, maybe a stable boy too. Let’s go.” he grabbed his trident from off the wall and whistled, a horse formed in the water, nuzzling Kenma’s outstretched palm before letting the pair jump on.

Their ride was short despite the immense distance between their two palaces, arriving on the back of the horse as the still human sized other two gods and four children stared in shock. Kenma had forgotten about that, their aura’s were loose and they were full sized, gods were naturally at least a few feet taller than any human and to children they were gigantic. Yuu sighed like the jig was only up because of them and her and Koutarou grew to normal, her dress going back to normal and the robes of the goddess of the sun, Kenma’s having returned to her as the moon goddess when she entered the ocean. “Do you know who we are?”

“Lady Moon Kenma, Yuu of the Sun, Earthshaker Tetsurou, and Air God Koutarou.” it was the oldest who answered.

“How we’re known within the country of Johzenji yes.”

“Speaking of I gotta get back to Keiji, see you kids later!” Koutarou waves and flew off, shooting off in a burst of wind.

“We’re major gods with a lot of domain under our control, we could all use a hand and a minor god under our control, as a helper to us, is exactly what we need.” Kenma spoke and knelt to be closer to the human’s heights. “We need some help, the sun, moon, and ocean affect everything and it’s a lot of work.” the oldest, Kei’s brother, frowned.

“You need slaves?”

“Nope!” Tetsurou sat down, smiling. “I need someone to help we control the tides and take care of the water horses, there are a lot of them and they can be hard to control sometimes, Kenma came to me and since your brother doesn’t want to leave you behind I’d like you to help me with that Akiteru.” he realized at that point what was happening and gasped. It made the sea god laugh.

“Shoyo, you are a bouncing ball of kindness and sunshine, so I need you to help me take care of the sunlight. And Natsu, once she’s older will be my charioteer and will care for the sky horses, can you two do that?”

“That sounds awesome!” “yeah!” thhe exclaimed, bouncing up in excitement. Yuu laughed and picked him up easily, swinging Natsu onto her hip with ease, grinning right back.

“That sounds like a lot of work.” Kei muttered.

“Well first thing’s first, call Morisuke to heal your vision, but all I need is someone to weave moonlight into threads for me.” Kei blinked and his eyes narrowed, suspicious.

“That’s it?”

“Yes, I don’t require much, there will be a few tiems that I need you as my charioteer, but other than that all I need is someone to weave moonlight for me.”

“ . . . if Akiteru says he will then ok.” 

“Kei do you actually want to?” AKiteru sounded surprised at the hopeful tone his younger brohter used, looking up at Tetsurou and Kenma and slowly nodding. “Since Kei wants to I’ll do it.”

“Don’t worry, it’s more fun than it sounds.” he laughed, putting a hand on Akiteru’s head and he glowed, a swirl of blue like a wave appeared on his shoulder. Shoyo and Natsu had already been blessed and marked by Yuu, a ray of yellow with a sun on the back of his neck appearing on his skin and a swirl of sunlight growing up Natsu’s right arm from a sun on her inner wrist. Kenma waited for Kei to move towards her before blessing him with her power, a mark of a night sky swirling up over his neck onto his left cheek. 

“Now you three go to sleep, it’ll settle in over the 24 hours so you need the rest.” Shoyo was already yawning, nodding off in Yuu’s arms and the brothers were slower to show that but they were laid each in his patron’s room.

They got to see each other often, but they fell into a rhythm with their gods and with their own duties they had to learn the time was less often than it had once been. When they’d first awoken they were in clothes appropriate for a young god, well made and fashionable but not super fancy, having been changed during their sleep to accomodate the size they grew to as young gods. Their roles and gods fit them perfectly though, Shoyo was almost a literaly ball of pure sunshine who loved to please his goddess, gushing over how cool she was often, always managing to boost her ego, self esteem, or just turn into a blushing stuttering mess. Akiteru was hard working but calm and collected, though he did have a bit of a temper that would make the others think of a wave crashing over rocks sometimes. He handled the water horses well, even tamed one for himself to ride, Tetsurou had been impressed by that. But Kei, god Kei was absolutely perfect for Kenma. He didnt’ take anything that he didn’t deserve from anyone, but he didn’t get physical, he would talk them down and not in a ‘peacemaker' way. He’s badmouth them, making fun of them, poking fun until they tried to retalite physically like they did most of the time before just dodging and disappearing, leaving the god, goddes, or mortal seething with rage and unable to go punch the caue because Kei was normally with Kenma and no one wanted to suffer the Moon’s wrath. But as promised, besides the absolute FUN Kei was when she let him loose, he was hardworking and did as told. He wove moonlight into threads for her, sometimes taking her orders and binding the strands together to make cord she’d use for other things sometimes. He was alos more than happy to work silently to the sound of music, something they both enjoyed so there were always spirits playing music for them in the workroom with the two as Kei spun the threds and Kenma worked on her larger loom.

Their biggest project was for the turn of the century, they were working day and night on some huge project that not even the musicians were allowed to see, the giant tapestry was finally revealed by the pair at the party, one of the few where all the gods were gathered with mortals, and it was gorgeous, it was a well planned mesh of many major events in the time, lines swirling into each other and caushing shimmer turns in each story. Keiji’s entrance to the pantheon, her wedding to Koutarou, and her running on the ground with him above making up the top, one of her dogs jumping down and turning, it’s front paw marking the start of a scene dipicting Ushijima and Asahi coming together after a fight between Kentaro, the god of beasts, and Satori, the god of flames, got out of hand and decemated a large part of Seijoh’s fields and crop area. It went through the joining of Kei, Shoyo, Natsu and Akiteru as gods, then as grown adult gods working at their best. Kei was pulling moonlight, Shoyo was moving some sunlight into a forest to guide some mortals. And Akiteru and Natsu were each working with the horses of their gods, the winged ones of the sky and the water made ones of the ocean. There were some other more minor events, but the bottom showed the biggest happing, Yuu and Kenma standing together, their staffs over each other as they caused a full solar eclipse, a human, _a mortal,_ kind had made himself immortala nd tried to declare himself one of the main gods, the bottom sides on each side of the sisters stood Hajime and Tooru, both with hands out as they restored the balance and stripped him of the godhood he’d made from taking the powers of four minor gods, now all dead and in the underworld.

People cheered and whooped, hollaring in excited and awe at the picture, Kenma looked out over the crowd, holding her smile soft and pleasant (as was expected of and normal for her in the presence of anyone other than only gods) but she saw what she always did from mortals. Fear of her, hatred of her nights, they were awed by her work but hated her simply because they did not understand. It was a normal occurrence for her, she never quite understood why humans hated her so but she knew that they did and anything she did about it would not help their fear of her, the night was necessary so she couldn’t just ease their fears by keeping it away, the plants, animals, the very earth needed it, so did they though humans would never admit that. But every time she went down to earth she felt it ring a bell deep within her, a deep and dark tone that resonated throughout her until she would leave back for her home, pushing that darkness down.

a pic I drew of Goddess Kenma, what do you think?


	2. 2nd Chronicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis been a while. Life is a female dog sometimes, but yeah. here you guys go!

The chiming rang loud and it almost seemed as if it never actually stopped, just got quiet. Yet it became stronger every single time the chiming started as well, and it got hard to keep hiding it when the gods became deeply involved in a human war, enough so that there had to be some god backing the human in charge, and a strong one at that. So the sisters went down themselves to end the war, meeting the god of the underworld with a gold glow overtaking his eyes.

“Well we now know who’s doing this, Kiyoomi, back down.” Yuu ordered sternly, aura flaring as he stared them down, expression cold, helmet only showing his eyes. The god had a thing about keeping his lower face covered, for a god of the dead he hated any and all germs. Which somehow included the illnesses the souls in the underworld died of.

“I’ll take care of Kiyoomi, you find Tanji and make him stop controlling Kiyoomi.” Yuu murmured to Kenma, her own golden Sun Bronze helmet and armor radiating with her power, forged by the god of metalwork, Yuji. Kenma’s, made of God Iron and reinforced with Titan Steel, was also forged by the god, who also happened to be a member of the intelligent but party expert Johzenji pantheon. Turning, Kenma was barely able to shout as they were hit from behind, landing on their feet after rolling, Yuu dodging Kiyoomi’s spear that was over her as Kenma growled and ran forwards and around catching one of Kiyoomi’s ankles with her scythe. After getting him down, she had to dodge another cheap shot from Tanji as Yuu whipped around, brandishing her rapier in her right hand, whip in her left as she charged Tanji, Kiyoomi moving in that direction but stopped by Kenma. The gods were on orders to stay away no matter what until the sister’s signalled them, and they knew that Kiyoomi had a barrier up so they couldn’t even watch the fight, but it wasn’t him, Tanji was also making the barrier by controlling the god of darkness, Tobio, they could tell now.

“Don’t even think about it.” Kenma growled, pulling Kiyoomi back but yelping when she was yanked off her feet, something searing around her left leg. Kenma landed and took in everything in only a second. Yuu was on the ground, her helmet rolled off the side, Tanji had a sword in his hand, golden blood on it and there was some on Yuu from what little Kenma could see. He was a strong god who mainly relied on brute strength, but he was a god of control, he was tricky and deceptive. But so was Kenma, she stood, back flipping away from the attacking Kiyoomi and stood tapped as god iron chains attached her to the floor.

“Why not just take me out like you did my sister, I can sense the nightmare you’ve trapped her in Tanji.” she glared, her own helmet styled to accentuate her eyes, she knew they were glowing as she seethed inside.

“You’re stronger than any of them truely know, I can tell that much, so why not use that?”

“Excuse me?”

Tanji smirked, Kiyoomi standing by him, definitely being controlled if the ichor on him didn’t bother him like it normally would. “You have an opportunity to be one of the new gods, with your help it will be even easier to remove the weak gods so that only the strong are left. Humans already fear you so why not take advantage of that? Make yourself stronger, take over control as the goddess of both the day and night?”

Kenma closed her eyes and breathed out, fists clenching as her eyes glowed solid white, channeling her power and the chains shattered, Kiyoomi dropping into a fighting stance as Kenma darted forwards, Tanji rolling his eyes annoyed. “Fine then.” Kenma, grabbing her dropped scythe and she and Kiyoomi’s powers clashed. She flew back and rolled, nightmares flooding her mind immediately. “Too bad, you would have been such a great ally too. Come here and help me kill this one.” Tanji ordered, and the bell resonated stronger than with any humans before, she was furious and it showed.

Kenma started laughing, causing both gods to freeze in confusion and shock as she stood up, still not facing them, shoulder shaking for a moment, but she calmed quickly, standing too relaxed for the whole situation. “You think you found an ally in darkness? In Kiyoomi and I? Like Tobio? I bet he fights your control Tanji, you are nothing without your puppets.”

“I am a god of darkness just like you all, I am just as strong-”

“As me? Do you have _ any _ idea the difference in strength between us?” Kenma snorted, turning around to face the gods, eyes closed and face relaxed. “Do you even comprehend that powers that you were given are only a fraction of the ones I was BORN with millennia before?” her eyes open, not pale yellow but now blood red. In a move even the two gods could barely catch, Kiyoomi was thron into a wall and laid unconscious, his dual swords stuck in the ground between Kenma and Tanji. “Where do you think the shadows go to hide from the  _ precious  _ light?” she drawled, expression a condescending pout, growing serious again as she stalked forwards. “Just who do you think stands against them?” she grabbed the god’s swords as she walked by, face calm again as she studied the black blades. “The darkness you claim to? It’s merely a fraction of their might.” her bloody gaze turned to the now frightened god, unnerving and terrifying,  **furious,** **_anguished_ ** . “The same might I stand  _ unyielding  _ against  _ each and every night to protect all that walk the face of Vollia. _ ” she snarled, and he retaliated.

“Stay back!” he shot a burst of his magic at her but she simply cut through it with the swords.

“You are nothing compared to them, and  _ you are nothing compared to me!” _ she flew forwards, hair turning even amounts red and gray and Tanji hit a wall, pinned by the two crossed swords over it to the wall. He gulped, she didn’t look like the goddess of the moon, she looked like a demon of hell.  **“You claim to know fear? You do not, so I shall show you true terror.”** her voice was not shouting like before, but a deadly calm.

“What . . . are you?” she stood back just a smidge out of his face at that, pulling the swords away from Tanji.

**“Me? I . . . am a nightmare.”** Kenma cut across the god’s chest, slicing through his armor and stood for a moment before sighing out, the darkness pulling back into her as she collapsed onto her hands and knees. Kiyoomi groaned and somewhere nearby she could hear Tobio recovering from Tanji’s control, so she could gather that Yuu was going to wake up soon as well.

“Come now, let go Tobio.” she murmured, the blood lust and rage fleeing her body leaving her sore and vaguely aware of a wound on her left hip. A hand touched her shoulder and she looks up at meet Tetsurou’s concerned eyes, sighing out and letting him hold her, crying out and shaking as something was pulled from her side and she winced as something was unwinded from her leg. She looked back at Yuu’s rapier and whip, she’d forgotten about the whip but she didn’t remember being stabbed. 

“It happens when someone goes into a rage, don’t worry too much about it. You’ll heal, but since these are meant to cause lasting wounds to gods it’ll be around two weeks to a month.”

“That long Morisuke?” Tetsurou asked, surprised, as Kenma sat up against the god’s chest, undoing the straps to her armor and throwing her chest plate off weakly while also pulling her skirts up. There was a small god iron dagger meant to stay flush in whatever it was thrown at and went right past her armor, literally phased right through it. 

“Yes.” The god of healing rolled his eyes, letting Tetsurou hold Kenma while he pulled the blades out and she blacked out during the process, knowing that Yuu had some in her too based on her groans and Asahi’s movements. They were meant to stay in, so it hurt like nothing else to be pulled out due to the barbed state of the daggers, no surprise that Kenma was tense and struggling in Tetsurou’s arms as they were pulled out, unconscious only part way through.

Kenma next came too in her bed but underwater, Tetsurou standing nearby leaning on a wall, but she smiled seeing he was asleep, chin touching his chest and water waving his hair around gently. She blew out and her mist blew over his face, coating over his hair as his face scrunched up, mumbling to himself a bit before he was asleep again. Kenma shook her head, wincing as she stood up, taking inventory of herself. It was no longer raw but a large amount of the skin on her left calf had burn marks in it, coiling up her leg and ending just before her knee, the worst where it had been bunched up around just above her ankle. The wounds from the barbed knives were healing as well, if tender still and hardly healed. She touched her chest, feeling the darkness writhing within her. She knew it wanted out again, it loved what it had done to Tanji, though she was grateful it did retreat. It had only come out twice before, granted never to such an extent, but no one who saw it ever remembered the darkness, only that her eyes would be glowing something sinister and that she was absolutely terrifying and they were no match for her when in a rage. Standing and gritting her teeth against the pain that came from most of her body, she rolled her eyes at the sleeping sea god and limped out of the door, closing it carefully, clicking her tongue.

A water horse gathered in front of her, the second that Tetsurou had tamed, this one was hers alone. The horse’s coat was paler than the ocean ones, it was from a freshwater lake but it was attached to the ocean far down a river so there was a bit of salt, it gave a sea foam froth to her mane that Kenma loved. “Hello, I need your help old friend, but I can’t jump up on you right now.” she nickered and laids down, letting Kenma sit down on her back sideways carefully and waited until her hands were wrapped in the dripping frothy mane before standing up as carefully as she could manage, trotting out at a quick but smooth pace that Kenma and her hardly healed hip appreciated. The horse only stopped and reared as they neared an island, balking and whinnying nervously. “I know, but I need to see them friend and I can’t make it there myself in the state I’m in.” she snorted but walked forwards, going on the beach of black sand and trotting up to a cave, going donw the stairs in it accessible only by gods, leading down to the underworld. As Kenma knew well, Kiyoomi was sitting at his throne and still looked sick from the odeal, she knew it had been 5 days since the incident and she’d expected him to still be upset about being controlled and made to attack the sisters.

“Kenma, you should still be resting.” Was all he grumbled out as her horse tossed her head but laids down for Kenma.

“Indeed, but I feel that we need to speak. You can wait outside the island friend, I’ll be back.” she raced off as soon as Kenma was off, though she’d expected that.

“You rarely come down here, after my blades were stained with your blood I’d think you’d stay away.” he huffed, eyes narrowing as he thought about it, face full of disgust. “I’m gonna die, it was-”

“You’re immortal Kiyoomi, but I need your council on something.”

“If it’s about what happened with your blood lust during the battle then I am not the one you should be seeking out.” he rolled his eyes, standing from his throne and folding his arms. Kenma has suspected as much, he remembered her darkness. “Yuji would be better about the bell of darkness.” Kenma frowned, eyes narrowing. “Do not, Tobio and I are busy righting what happened here, the twins are absolutely no help, but not all gods of the dark have that bell and writhing spirit in them. You are the first of us and the strongest, thus you are the one with the strongest chains tying you to the evils of the dark.

“Then how do you deal with your own shadow?” Kenma asked.

“I am god of the dead, it is loose and content within me at all times, why do you think I hate this so much?” his face scrunched up in disgust, none disguised as Kenma sighed.

“Alright, please don’t tell the others about this conversation Kiyoomi.”

“If they ask I’ll tell them that I told you to get out like I do everyone else.” he grumbled, she nodded appreciatively and had difficulty climbing out of the underworld but didn’t call her horse back within the cave, she did however get the horse to come back on the beach.

“Alright, off we go to Yuji, let’s see if he has what I need.” She tossed her head happily at leaving the underworld and raced off, Kenma biting her cheek to not groan in pain as they raced over the seas and land, the transition jolted her in the worst way, racing towards Yuji’s forges in Johzenji.

“Well you’re not a visitor I get very often!” he noticed them immediately, standing from his work table and pulling his goggles up off his eyes, hair bleached blonde, his shaved sideburns showing his dark roots as he grinned at the goddess, walking over the help her off the horse and sitting her down on a plush couch he created with a stomp of his foot.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, gotta pamper the hurt goddess who saved that day after all! I haven’t gotten to fix your armor yet if that’s why you came.”

“It’s not why, but that’s fine.” he turned away after winking at her, picking up the blade he’d been working on. “I needed some advice and maybe a helping hand from a very intelligent god.”

“Hmm, why not go to Itetsu then?”

“Kiyoomi sent me about the darkness.” he slammed the sword down on the table and groaned.

“Course he did, bastard.” Yuji pulled a chair over and plopped down on it, waiting for Kenma to explain. And she does, everything that he asked about honestly with little hesitation.

“Well to me it sounds like you should pull back from contact with humanity but that would make the other gods suspicious.” he hummed, gripping his chin as he thought about it. “Well I could make something that might help suppress that bloodlust and anger it feels, an armlet of something, the closer to your heart without being weird the better.”

“I would like that very much, thank you Yuji.”

“No problem, I’ll do that once I fix your guys’ armor and Ryuunosuke’s sword. He and Saeko got into another fight, I’m only just finished fixing her batons.” Kenma huffed out amused, the siblings’ fights were legendary when they actually happened.

“It’s been a while, I wonder when the others will figure out where I went.” Kenma hummed to herself as she watched the god work, they kept talking. 

“This place is basically a godly blind spot, really no one can see any god other than myself in here between all the magic fires, my own aura, and the fact that this is a volcano. Yuji grinned at her. “You shold come here more often, you’re fun to talk to!”

“Agreed . . . do you have snacks?”

“You mean sweets?” Yuji teased but got up, pulling his gloves and calling a fire spirit over to bring a tray of treats to Kenma who chowed down on them happily, glass full of wine also in front of her with a golden pitcher.

“Yuji! Do you-” the goddess that walked in froze, Kenma turned and waved her fingers at her as she groaned. “Sky’s above, the others are basically in a panic looking for you Kenma.” Keiji grumbled, coming in behind Hitoka. “We came for my hunting knives, I’m teaching Hitoka how to use them.”

“They’re over there.” Yuji nodded towards a table with a wrapped package on them. “Sharpened and ready for ya.” he was still snickering, Kenma looking all too proud of herself. A whistle once the exited though and she dropped her head, pouting and knowing the jig was up.

“Five minutes.”

“Please, it’ll be three.” Kenma snorted at Yuji, counting down and as she put thre third finger up Tetsurou rode into the forge and Yuji cackled.

“I’ll have your armor done first.” she smirked and looked back Innocently at Tetsurou who looked more worse for wear than she did.

“Hello Tetsurou, we were having a nice chat.”

“ _ Tell someone when you ditch and you’re hurt!!” _ he shouted incredously, growling as he rubbed his face. 

“I didn’t exactly hide when I left, I rode out on Froth, not my fault you were asleep.” Yuji’s shoulders were shaking as she shrugged nonchalantly.

“But you didn’t tell  _ anyone _ where you went! We didn’t know what happened when you hadn’t gone to your normal random visits. We even checked with Kiyoomi but he just said that he told you to get out and didn’t know where you went! Argghhh!!” Yuji was silently wheezing, holding himself up by his forearms on his table, shoulder shaking harder. “Will you come back now?” Tetsurou finally asked, sounding 110 percent  **_Done™_ ** with Kenma and her antics.

“Are we Yuji?” she asked.

“G-g-oooods!” he whined, falling to the ground as he held his stomach, waving them off as he hiccuped, only sending him further into his silent cackles and high pitched wheezes. Carefully but quickly sweeping Kenma up into her arms, Tetsurou rode out with her and above Koutarou gave a thumbs up, flying up into the clouds as she was carried to Nekoma’s home palace.

“I’m going to slap you.” Morisuke immediately threatened. “You’re barely healed at all but you go out and to someplace as dirty and disgusting as a FORGE?! Without telling ANYONE?!”

“His forge is quite clean actually, Yuji and I had a nice conversation. His assistants are quite good at baking as it turns out, must come from being fire spirits.” Kenm hummed and Morisuke grolwed, slapping his head into his hand hard.

“Tetsurou did the same thing not five minutes ago.” she smirked, yes, today was turning out to be a good day.

“Yeah, I can understand why. You have absolutely either no self preservation or you just don’t care about taking time to recover.” the healer god snarled.

“I like to think it’s a nice mix of the two.” Kenma hummed, flopping completely relaxed in Tetsurou’s arms and closed her eyes. It did its job to freak him out, she grinned, eyes still closed as her forehead was flicked, she jerked up just a bit to bite the finger and (what sounded like) Lev yelped, pulling back with a whine. 

“I told you that she’s not all nice, you should know that by now though anyways.” Morisuke snorted as Tetsurou carried Kenma to her bedroom in the palace. “And you’re not going anywhere, if you try I’ll put Lev on watching duty at all times with you.” she opened her eyes to glare at him but didn’t argue, letting him put her to sleep while he made sure she hadn’t done something wrong to further mess up her wounds.

It took two weeks for Morisuke to let her out of bed and three to get a bill of health. She hadn’t been too bored since Kei had come with her loom and they talked while she was ‘forcefully bed ridden’, she did get to listen to music though in her Nekoma work room during the last week. She stuck around until dawn on the day she was finally allowed to leave, smirking when the few people she’d invited over came with what she’d asked. Morisuke got nicely tied up by Yuuji and placed with the sleeping Lev who cuddled the other god quickly. They grinned as Kiyoomi rolled his eyes but Atsumu and Osamu, the twin gods of destiny with a pension for trickery, were more than happy to help keep Tetsurou asleep while they buried him under blankets and sand, two god iron cuffs on his ankles. Yuu, who had her own injuries but they were more minor so she wasn’t on palace arrest, had come to visit and berate Kenma, so they hug her upside down nice and tight in Kurasuno, also stopping to put Tadashi in Kei’s bed since Kei was awake but he’d been watching Kenma too. After that they left for each their own homes and Kenma smiled to herself. Grabbing a few goddesses while she was at it. Kenma never looked or acted like it, but she did enjoy some small get togethers, and no one ever talked about them, it was a rule. First came Keiji, they both split up to get Kiyoko, Hitoka (the goddess of compassion and once demigod daughter of Ittetsu), Saeko (the goddess of weaponry), Kyoshi, Natsu, and Alisa (the goddess of frost, Lev’s elder sister) were collected and they gathered in the meadow.

**Author's Note:**

> should I start a discord server or something for this (or any of my other fics?) just thinking.


End file.
